A Dream or Adventure?
by YuukiStar
Summary: Is Ciel dreaming or is it a real adventure? And where is Sebastian in this story? Whats wrong with this world? One-shot, no lemons, no yaoi sorry, I might make a yaoi rated T for super scary part.


Well, it seems my twelve year old self had a Miranda-Complex thing, anyway I edited it and fixed some crazy stuff, this was originally and normal story I had made for school, but I had edit it and re-fixed some stuff. Sorry if Ciel is OOC or was it OCC? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or other stuff I wrote in here for example the scooby doo line or the American Dad line at the end and I don't own Edgar's story or the name of the story its all his not mine, nor am I being paid to write this story. It is purely fan-made and for the pleasure of other fans to read. None of these characters or stories are true and it's a work of fiction, anything that sounds related or is related to something, is purely a coincidence.

Now, let's go on with the story.

Hello, I should introduce myself first since it seems very rude not to, anyway my name is Ciel Phantomhive and I am 14 years old and from England. Currently, I am on a plane being sent to America to visit my Aunt Angelia since my parents thought I could enjoy my Winter break with my Aunt Angelia in New York. As I was reading my book I felt something wet and when I look to see what it was I saw a middle age man drooling on my shoulder, oh the horror and this was a new shirt. So I pushed the man to the other side and then wiped off the drool from my shirt with a napkin. A few hours later we finally landed. As I was coming out I could already see my Aunt Angelia jumping up and down trying to look for me. Once I finally got to her we both went to grab my bags and go home.

When we got to her house I noticed the architecture, which was lovely, my Aunt notice I was staring at her house and she started telling me the story of the house.

She told me that the house was supposedly a haunted house. Aunt Angelia told me that 2 teenagers haunted the house that where around my age and a middle age man who died there by the Spanish influenza. My aunt then started laughing at me telling me it was just a story and that the house isn't really haunted. I sighed in relief and went inside.

"Ciel" Aunt Angelia said, why don't you put your stuff in your room and come down and have some tea…oh what kind of tea do you like?

"I like earl grey tea, Aunt Angelia " I say to my aunt.

After that I went to my room, which is the room I always stay when I come to see my aunt. When I enter in my room I felt a chill even though the window was shut. I shrugged it off and put on my jacket and placed my stuff in the drawers. I went down stairs when I suddenly heard someone talking but when I turned I saw no one. This time it was freaking me out, what if the house was really haunted? Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I ran right to the living room where my aunt was.

She turned around and asks "Ciel? Are you all right?"

I just nodded to her to afraid to speak and she passed me my tea. Maybe I was just over-reacting to the story or something so I relaxed with my Aunt and read my book. Later on we watch the news and then said our goodnights and went to our rooms. Once I got in my room, I went to my bed and read "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. Then I drifted off to Dreamland. When I woke up it was 12:00 and I look around when I saw two figures floating in my room and it seem they where having a fight. I coughed and they suddenly turned around, the two figures look like one was a male and the other a female.

I was about to scream when the male put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet or he will hear us. Who was he? Who are these two teens? Well, I thought logically and I knew I wouldn't get an answer like this so I signaled that I would be quiet and he removed his hand. I sat down and thought about what I was going to ask them.

Who is he? I whispered to them.

"He is the middle age man that died in this house," said the girl

I asked them who they where the girl said she was Mello and the boy said he was James. They explain to me that the Middle age man was their uncle Claude and that he wasn't to happy with my Aunt Angelia and Me staying at his house and that he would do anything to run us out. So I ask them why they where in my room and Mello said that she wanted to help and her brother also wanted to help. So we came up with a plan. We where going to make Claude go outside so he will disappear.

The next day the bad stuff started to happen. I was in the kitchen making me a sandwich when a fork was about to stab me in the shoulder. Then my aunt's vase almost fell on top of me if I hadn't notice. Then suddenly I heard a scream and I saw my aunt on the floor and I saw Claude and he had a pocket knife threatening her to leave or else so I ran and attack him on the floor and he left but not before drawing a bit of my blood from my shoulder. Now I have issues with blood so the minute that I saw it I passed out right on the smelly floor.

The next morning I woke up in my room with my shoulder bandage but I was ok. I went down stairs and made myself earl grey tea. When I went in the living room I ask my Aunt how long I was out and she said only for a day and then Mello and James appeared and ask my Aunt if she is ok and if I am too. They told me that Claude wanted to come after me, so they will use me as bait. I did not like that one bit but while I was blabbering about that I notice I was placed where they where going to capture Claude.

Then I heard a smash and turned around and saw Claude coming after me. I felt like I was in a "Scooby doo" show or something. Then I remember the plan and the directions and brought him closer to the traps and when he reaches the traps I yelled now and Claude was suddenly tied up. James and I grab him and drag him outside. Once we reach the porch we threw Claude in the sun and he scream like a girl. We went inside and suddenly I was being attack by plates over and over again and I was screaming when suddenly I felt someone shaking me and I woke up and noticed Sebastian looking at me worried. He asked me if I was fine and I told yes, that her story and "The Tell-Tale Heart" just gave me nightmares. Since then I never read Edgar Allen Poe at night but sometimes I still have the nightmare but rarely.

Well, I hope it was good enough for you guys, now let's have a Yullen story ^_^ or a Lucky story! If you want review, if you don't then don't :3 oh and "Bye, have a nice day!" you know that quote right it's like in the end of "American Dad". Oh and song used was Un-Go's Opening- School Food Punsihment- How to Go.


End file.
